


Follow You Anywhere

by dunicha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Domestic, M/M, PWP, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/pseuds/dunicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A sly grin pulled at the corners of Tony’s mouth and the he took Steve back in; bobbing and moaning, humming with pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! The author of this fic has deleted her AO3 account for personal reasons, and has given me permission to post this and her other fics here so they would not be lost forever.
> 
> Originally published 30 Nov 2012
> 
> Original author's notes: Had some Stony feels today! Enjoy!

_You always hurt the one you love, the one you shouldn’t hurt at all. You always take the sweetest rose, and crush it till the petals fall._

Tony stood in the doorway watching Steve. The breathtaking blonde was currently washing dishes and singing along to the CD of 40 hits Tony had made for him. Tony wasn’t planning on interrupting him, but Steve was wearing those perfectly fitted chinos that drove him crazy; his ass was beyond perfect in those damned pants! Steve was wearing a skin tight red t-shirt; he never intended for them to fit so snugly, but he was so muscular that it couldn’t be helped. He always seemed a little uncomfortable in them around other people, and Tony took it as a compliment the Steve felt so comfortable when they were alone. That hadn’t always been the case. It had taken weeks of coaxing on his part to convince Steve that it was okay for them to live together. They had already “made love” as Steve had insisted on calling it; so what was the big deal about living together? He had finally relented and they had been living happily together ever since.

Tony decided that now was a good time to show Steve how happy he was to have him here. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso and rested his head between his shoulder blades. Steve chuckled, “I was wondering if you were just going to stand in the doorway all day and watch me do dishes.”

Tony lifted his head. “How did you know I was there?”

Steve craned his head around to look Tony in the eyes. “I always know where you are; I feel you, always.”

Tony smiled and ran his hand down Steve’s stomach to palm his sizable package. “And I would like to feel you always!”

Steve blushed at the touch. “Tony! I’m trying to do the dishes!”

Tony knelt down and slid between Steve’s legs and the sink. “What’s stopping you?” He quickly undid those sinful chinos and took out Steve’s half-hard cock. The only time he could take all of Steve into his mouth was before he was fully hard, and he wanted to take full advantage of the situation. He swallowed around the warm length of flesh and even mostly soft, he nearly choked on the size.

“Ahh….Tony! Wait! Let’s go into the bedroom.”

Tony pulled Steve’s swiftly hardening cock from his mouth. “No time. I want it now.”

He worked the now spit slick member between his hands and nuzzled into the soft surrounding hair. He was purring and licking and so content just to suck Steve forever. He took as much of Steve's fully erect manhood into his mouth as he could and worked the base with his fist, reaching up with the other hand to paw at Steve’s smooth chest. He felt Steve’s hands in his hair suddenly and then there was soapy water running down his face. He moaned; Steve must really be lost in the moment and that was sexy as hell. Then the hands in his hair began to tug him back. “Tony, please. Let’s at least move into the living room.” Steve stepped backwards and tried to pull Tony up from the floor.

Tony batted his hands away and pulled off Steve’s dick with a wet pop. “Oh Captain! I’d follow you anywhere!” A sly grin pulled at the corners of Tony’s mouth and the he took Steve back in; bobbing and moaning, humming with pleasure. His cheeks hollowed with every pull. Steve started to walk again and Tony followed on his knees, grabbing Steve’s ass for balance. He never once stopped sucking. Steve was beyond turned on; seeing Tony on his knees, unable to part with his cock even long enough go to the next room, was just about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

It was slow going; Steve’s legs were shaky and trembling. By the time he reached the recliner in the living room he was ready to explode. As he sat down he noticed that Tony’s own much ignored cock was straining at the button fly jeans he wore. He once again tried to pull Tony off of him. Tony finally relented; putting on a dramatic frown and huffing, “What is it Steve?” He watched as Steve looked down at his crotch and he understood. Steve started to reach for Tony’s cock and once again had his hands batted away. “I’m enjoying sucking your dick just as much as _you_ are enjoying me sucking it; don’t worry about me. Please just let me suck it. Please Steve?” Tony could tell that Steve was unhappy about not returning the favor. Tony unbuttoned his jeans and pulled himself out. He gripped the base and pulled; bringing an obscene amount of pre-cum to the tip. “See? Would it make you feel better if I pleasure myself as well?”

Steve grinned and looked satisfied. He leaned back into the recliner. “Have at it.” Tony growled with pleasure and dove back in. He focused mainly on the head of Steve’s magnificent dick; circling it with his tongue and jacking the rest with his slick fist. It didn’t take long, and Steve was releasing his orgasm into Tony’s eager mouth. The taste of Steve’s cum pushed Tony over the edge and he spilled over his fist, moaning around Steve. He sucked gently over the head until Steve began to soften; letting him ride out the waves of pleasure.

He looked up to find Steve staring down at him with such love and pride, he thought he would do this every day if that was the response that it got him. Steve ran his hands up the sides of Tony’s face, his thumbs below Tony’s ears and his fingers on the back of his head, and pulled Tony up and into a tender kiss. “That was the most fun I have ever had washing dishes.” Tony snorted, surprised by the comment, and they laughed in each other’s arms.


End file.
